


Team Sapphic Dream

by badbard



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Brianberg, F/F, Huffbach, Lloydston, O'Solo - Freeform, PREATH - Freeform, Raphoone, krashlyn - Freeform, talex - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-05-20 22:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6028534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badbard/pseuds/badbard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of one-shots (in no particular order) with characters from the au world of the multi-chapter fic, I'll Be Right Behind You.</p><p>Some smut...some laughs...some fun...but always our gals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Breakfast table

It had been a silly game of truth or dare, and when the word dare had slipped so quickly from her lips, Julie had not thought about where this dare would lead. Or maybe she did. Maybe deep down inside Julie knew she was not-so-straight, and had been hoping that Pinoe was going to force her to kiss Carli...or something even more intimate. Being the vessel for a body shot. That had been the dare. To allow Carli to take a body shot off of her to be exact. That one hot-ass body shot so long ago had changed the course of both their lives. Julie’s lips curled up at the memory of that night she had eagerly agreed to crash the house party her lesbian teammates had thrown as she watched Carli take a sip of coffee, her tongue involuntarily swiping across her lower lip. Julie loved when her girlfriend ate breakfast in nothing but panties and one of their many USWNT tank tops.

Julie extended her leg under the table and ran her bare foot up the inside of Carli’s leg, nearly causing the strong midfielder to choke on her eggs. Carli’s gaze left her breakfast and locked onto Julie’s lust darkened oceans of caribbean blue. 

“Someone is feeling a bit frisky this morning.” Carli teased, rocking her hips forward to give Julie’s toes access to her panty covered core that was quickly becoming soaked. 

“What did you expect? I’m a ‘Carlisexual’ and there is a barely dressed Carli in front of me.” Julie purred, the tone in her voice causing Carli’s heartbeat to ramp up a notch.

Carli’s breath hitched when she felt the first contact with Julie’s big toe across the thin cotton barrier. The wiggling toe provided some glorious friction, but not enough to satisfy the midfielder’s growing need. A growl left Carli’s throat and Julie smirked...that sound only came out when her woman was about to get primal. Nothing Julie loved more than a primal Carli...especially first thing in the morning.

Suddenly Carli swiped everything in front of her off the table onto the floor. Julie’s smirk widened as Carli pushed her chair away from the table before crawling up onto it. Oh yeah, somebody was definitely getting ravished this morning! 

Carli’s shoulder and arm muscles rippled as she closed the short distance, pushing Julie’s empty plate and coffee cup off the table without breaking their eye contact. Carli’s growl was low and dangerous as she reached out and grabbed a fist full of Julie’s silky blonde hair, pulling the defender into a very passionately possessive kiss. A moan escaped past Julie’s lips. Carli’s aggression...Carli’s hunger...Carli’s raw need...always made her feel like the sexiest woman on the planet, and Julie felt the evidence of her passion for Carli soaking her shorts. 

Julie ghosted her short nails up Carli’s arms leaving gooseflesh in their wake as the women’s tongues continued to fight for dominance inside her mouth. Carli tore her mouth away from Julie’s and firmly tugged the blonde’s hair with her right fist, exposing the defender’s long luscious neck. Carli ran her tongue over the sharp tip of her right canine tooth as she raked her eyes roguishly down her girlfriend’s neck before she sank her teeth into Julie’s pulse point, sucking and nipping...earning a deep guttural moan from the blonde. 

Carli sat up on her knees, pushing her panties off her hips, and then sat down on her ass, kicking them off completely. Once she was free of her cotton prison, Carli changed her position again, dangling her legs over the edge of the table. Julie watched as Carli slowly spread herself open for the blonde, her mouth watering from the memory of the first time she had tasted Carli’s passion. How her tongue had tentatively slid into Carli’s soaked folds, only to be rewarded with the sweetest tasting ambrosia that actually made Julie wonder why it had taken her so long to work up the nerve to reciprocate in the first place. Julie licked her lips in anticipation...she was a full on addict of that flavor now.

Carli pushed Julie’s head lower, her need already beyond simple foreplay. Julie enhaled deeply as her face neared Carli’s core. She loved the scent of her girlfriend’s passion almost as much as she loved how it tasted. 

Carli watched as Julie’s tongue snaked out and dipped into her wet folds, a growl of appreciation coming from her throat. She wrapped her strong legs around Julie crossing her ankles behind Julie’s shoulders pulling her impossibly closer. 

“Fuck yeah, J! Right there. Don’t you fucking lose that spot!” Carli ordered, her hips grinding her sensitive clit against Julie’s tongue, “That’s right baby, I want to fuck that gorgeous face of yours!” 

Julie closed her eyes. She adored everything about Carli...and right now, she was focused on Carli’s need. Julie alternately sucked and licked Carli’s clit, earning herself another round of sweet passion to coat her tongue. Carli’s hips ground harder against her face, and Julie instinctively knew when to slip three fingers inside her girlfriend. 

“Oh good girl. That’s right. You fuck me with those beautiful fingers of yours. Fuck me hard, J! You better fuck me good.” Carli growled, her voice deep with lust.

Most people were scared by Carli’s intensity, but they simply didn’t understand her. Carli needed to be in control like most people needed to breathe. She needed to feel in control...even while she was losing it. Julie understood this...the growls...the threats...it only meant Carli was getting closer to allowing herself to fall over the edge into bliss…closer to allowing Julie to take the most precious gift she could give her...control of her body and soul...and Julie loved her for it. 

Julie used strong short strokes inside Carli...her pace getting quicker as she felt the hot wet satin walls of Carli’s core start to pulse around her fingers. Carli fought to keep her eyes open...fought to maintain control of her body as long as possible. 

“God Julie...I love you.” Carli’s demanding voice had softened and Julie opened her eyes, meeting her girlfriend’s gaze.

This was the part of Carli that nobody else was allowed to see. This was her gift to Julie and Julie alone...Carli’s raw vulnerable soul laid bare as she came undone. Julie watched as Carli’s face contorted in pleasure and her body trembled as her orgasm ripped through her, releasing a flood of passion around Julie’s fingers. Julie gently withdrew and took a few seconds to clean her girlfriend with her tongue before she wrapped her arms around a shaking Carli. 

Tears leaked out of the corners of Carli’s eyes. Julie pulled Carli into her chest and allowed the woman to cry into her. Tears of love, of joy, of frustration soaked Julie’s chest and she kissed the crown of Carli’s head. 

“I’ve got you, my strong Polar Bear. I’ve got you and I’ll never let you go. I love you.” Julie cooed soothingly.

Carli sniffled slowly gaining control over her emotions again, “I love you more.”

“Not more than I love you.” Julie grinned, knowing this game by heart.

“Oh way more than you love me.” Carli playfully protested.

“Not possible. You’re the only one that’s cum all over my new dining room table.” Julie teased.

Carli sat up and smirked at her favorite blonde, “That’s only because I haven’t feasted yet.” 

Julie looked over at the clock. They had another hour before they had to meet their trainer at the gym. Julie reached down and yanked her shirt off.


	2. Bowling for Hearts

Tobin glanced up, her breath catching at the sight of Alex slightly bent over at the waist, trail leg sweeping off to the side as the beautiful forward released the ball. Her tongue swiped across her full lips as she watched Alex slowly backing away from the lane, the ball rapidly closing the distance to the ten pins at the end. The talented midfielder quickly looked down at her shoes when Alex spun on her heels and danced back to the sitting area behind the scorer’s table in celebration of her strike. 

“You should save yourself the embarrassment and just concede now.” Alex commented as she stood in front of Tobin. 

“You just got lucky.” Tobin replied, her heart rate picking up as it always seemed to whenever the talented forward was near. 

“That’s all skill, babe. You know I’m the bowling champion of the world.” Alex’s trash talk caused Tobin’s heart to do flip-flops in her chest...she had called the midfielder ‘babe.’

Alex sank into the vacant seat next to Tobin, and the lanky laid back woman’s eyes shut as their bodies touched causing her flesh to break out in goosebumps. Tobin’s mind played visions of what kissing Alex would feel like...what her mouth would taste like...what it would feel like to be buried inside her...what her passion would taste like as it drenched her tongue.

“Your turn. Watch out for those gutters. Do you want me to have them put up some bumpers for you?” Tobin’s eyes snapped open and she felt a shot of electricity run down her spine as Alex’s lips brushed against her ear, her mind barely registering the words.

Tobin jumped up out of her seat as if she had been shot by a cannon, and nearly tripped over her own feet as she made her way to the ball return to pick up her ball. She slid her two middle fingers and thumb into the holes then lifted the beautiful blue and silver streaked eleven pound house ball off the return rack, and stepped up onto the approach. Tobin tried to block out Alex’s taunts as she lined up her shot, but just hearing the gorgeous forward’s lilting voice made it hard for her to breathe sometimes...like now. Tobin started forward, but as she brought her arm back, the ball slipped off her sweaty fingers and rolled back towards the sitting area, her face turning a bright crimson. 

Alex was standing behind her with the ball in her hands as soon as Tobin turned around.

“Lose something? You might need this…” Alex started as she handed Tobin her ball then spun the embarrassed midfielder back around to face the pins while pointing to them with one hand and patting Tobin’s back with the other, “And it goes THAT way.” 

Tobin swallowed and regained a bit of her composure, “Yeah well, I’m just lulling you into a false sense of security. In actuality, I’ve got you right where I want you.”

“Suuuuuuure. Whatever you say, babe.” Alex replied as she made her way back to her seat.

“Care to make a little wager then?” the words left Tobin’s mouth before she had time to think them through.

“I hate to take advantage of you, but hell yeah! What did you have in mind?” Alex replied with a smirk.

‘Kissing those luscious lips’ Tobin thought as she spoke up, “The loser has to be the winner’s slave for our next day off.”

“Oooh, so I get to make you carry all of my bags if I decide to go mall hopping?” Alex grinned excitedly and rubbed her hands together, “You are so on, Tobes. Now take your shot before I call a time penalty.”

Tobin once again lined up her shot, and this time she held onto the ball during her back swing. The midfielder’s arm swung forward and she heaved the ball, holding onto it a bit longer than she should. The ball landed just past the arrows with a heavy thud rolling from the middle of the lane towards the left, and dropped into the gutter just before it would have hit the seven pin in the back row. 

“Yup, right where I want you.” Tobin exclaimed as she ambled back to the return to retrieve her ball, Alex’s laughter music to her ears.

Unfortunately for Tobin, the rest of the game didn’t get much better. Before she even knew what happened, Alex was dancing in front of her, rubbing her loss in her face. Tobin sighed. She actually loved that little smirk Alex got when the forward won something, she just hated losing. 

“Carry my purse to the car for me.” Alex gave her ‘slave’ her first job.

“You know this doesn’t technically start for another week, right?” Tobin replied, scooping up Alex’s purse and tucking it under her arm like a rugby ball.

The short ride back to the hotel had been filled with laughter since Alex had them print out the score sheet when they returned their shoes. Baby Horse 109 Tobey 60. She kept showing the sheet to random strangers in other cars at red lights, much to Tobin’s chagrin. 

Once they parked and started walking to the hotel, Tobin’s pace got slower and slower as she tried to extend their time together as much as possible. Alex stumbled as she turned around to see what was taking Tobin so long, and crashed into the midfielder’s chest. Tobin slipped an arm around Alex’s waist, keeping her upright, a jolt of desire coursing through her from the close contact. Alex looked up at Tobin and grinned. Tobin held her breath...their lips were so close...if she bent down just a bit...Alex straightened up, and the moment evaporated.

“Oops. Thanks Tobes.” Alex giggled at her own sudden clumsiness.

“Anytime, Grace.” Tobin teased, her fingers brushing across Alex’s low back as she released her waist.

Tobin felt their last few seconds together slipping away as the elevator brought them to Alex’s floor. As the doors opened, Alex turned towards Tobin and quickly kissed her cheek.

“Thanks for carrying my purse, babe. I’ll see you in the morning when you bring me coffee in bed.” Alex directed before making a hasty exit off the elevator.

Tobin’s jaw went slack as the doors shut, and she touched her cheek where she could still feel the tingle of Alex’s lips. Coffee in bed. The woman really was trying to kill her. Images of taking coffee to Alex in bed filled her head, and always ended with her finally kissing the lips she had craved for the last two years. Damn Alex, why did she have to be so sexy, and why did Tobin have to be so shy?! Tobin sighed. Perhaps tomorrow she would find her courage.

Tobin had just finished changing into her tank top and shorts for bed when she was startled by a soft knocking on her hotel room door. She hurried over to the door and tentatively cracked it open. Alex stood on the other side in a knee length sleep shirt and big fuzzy bunny slippers. 

“I got sexiled.” Alex explained, shrugging.

Tobin chuckled and opened the door, stepping back so Alex could enter, “Oh that’s right. Ali is your roomie this camp. C’mon in.”

“You sure I won’t disturb your roommate?” Alex ventured.

“I’m odd man out this camp.” Tobin replied, silently thanking all the football gods and Jill for her good luck.

“Sweet! Then you can give me a massage too.” Alex happily chirped as she bounced over to the closest bed.

Tobin’s mouth went dry and she felt her heart skip a beat. Holy fuck...a massage?! Now she knew Alex was trying to kill her. Before she could get a word past the lump in her throat, Alex was yanking her sleep shirt over her head and flopping face down on the bed wearing nothing but her smile and fuzzy bunny slippers...which she promptly kicked off as well. Tobin raked her eyes down the curves of Alex’s backside. She looked skyward and mouthed ‘thank you.’ 

“Do you have any baby oil, or lotion? If not, I think they have a little bottle of it in the bathroom next to the shampoo and conditioner.” Alex suggested, getting excited for her tired muscles to be pampered.

Tobin padded into the bathroom and retrieved her bottle of baby oil from the shower. She used the time to take a few calming breaths before returning to her bed with a very naked Alex on it. Tobin’s large hands shook slightly as she poured a little of the baby oil into the palm of her left hand, set the bottle down, and rubbed her hands together to warm the oil. Alex let out a moan of appreciation as soon as Tobin’s hands stroked her from her low back up to her neck along both sides of her spine. With each sigh...each purr...each moan that escaped Alex’s lips, Tobin felt her desire grow. Tobin held her breath as she allowed her hands to dip lower with each pass, finally kneading the tight muscles of Alex’s ass outright. 

“Mmm...god Tobin...your hands feel so damned good.” Alex moaned. 

Tobin felt her desire soaking her panties as her hands continued their southward journey, her thumbs dangerously close to Alex’s core as she cupped the backs of the forward’s thighs and stroked them up and down. She felt Alex’s legs spread just the tiniest bit and her heart skipped a beat. On her next pass, Tobin’s hands brushed Alex’s core and Tobin licked her lips. What was she doing? Alex was her friend...her STRAIGHT friend! She was getting off touching her straight friend. Suddenly Tobin pulled her hands away as if she had been burned, and turned away from Alex.

“Oh god, Alex, I’m so sorry.” Tobin blurted out, burying her face in her hands in shame.

Alex got off the bed and turned Tobin towards her. She gently peeled the midfielder’s hands away from her face, but Tobin refused to open her eyes.

“Look at me, Tobin Heath.” Alex gently demanded.

Tobin shook her head. It was too much. She had crossed the line and was embarrassed as hell. She couldn’t face Alex. 

Tobin’s eyes flew open as she felt velvety soft lips press against her own, and fluttered closed again when the kiss deepened...Alex’s tongue seeking and being granted entry. Alex swallowed Tobin’s moan as their tongues slid against each other for the first time, dancing inside Tobin’s mouth. Finally the kiss broke. 

“You really need to learn when a woman is throwing herself at you.” Alex commented as she cupped Tobin’s face.

“Really?” Tobin asked, still not quite believing this wasn’t a dream she was about to wake from.

“Duh. Only for the last eighteen months or so. I thought you said Tar Heels were smart.” Alex teased, her hands drifting down to Tobin’s hips and pressing her back towards the bed.

“Well I was smart enough to get you naked in my bed.” Tobin teases back, finally relaxing.

“But not smart enough to join me.” Alex points out as she pulls Tobin’s tank top over her head, and then tugs her shorts until they drop and pool at the midfielder’s feet.

“You’re right, dude. I was only smart enough to get you to do it for me.” Tobin winks, and Alex pushes her onto the bed.

Alex straddles Tobin and eases her body down until flesh meets flesh...both of them shivering at the first contact. Tobin reaches up and guides Alex’s face down until their lips meet again, this time Tobin taking charge and running her tongue across the forward’s lips and demanding entry. Alex moans as Tobin’s kiss is a slow, languid exploration of her mouth. As the passion builds, Alex presses her body into Tobin’s...hard nipples brushing against even harder ones. 

Alex squeaks as Tobin suddenly flips her to her back and settles next to her. Tobin’s hand glides up from Alex’s hip across her toned abs to her breast and the midfielder relishes the way Alex’s body trembles beneath her touch...her nipples becoming hardened pebbles of pink flesh between her fingers. Tobin kisses her way along Alex’s prominent jaw line and nips at her long luscious neck. She pauses to lightly suck at the forward’s pulse point earning her a moan as Alex’s fingers dig a bit into the flesh of her shoulder blades. 

“Mmm. God that feels good, babe.” Alex purrs, encouraging Tobin to explore.

Tobin’s hand moves achingly slow downward, gliding over toned abs causing Alex’s core to throb with need. Tobin pulled back until her whiskey colored eyes gazed into lust darkened eyes the color of a summer sky just before it rains. 

“If you want me to stop, you need to say so now, because if I go any further...I don’t know that I’ll be able to. I’ve wanted you for so very long, Alex.” Tobin whispered, almost afraid that Alex would want to take this final out she was offering, knowing that once they crossed this line there would be no going back to how things had been between them. 

“Please Tobin...I need you. I...I want to feel you inside me. I’ve waited far too long already.” Alex replied, her eyes reflecting only passion for the woman in her arms.

With permission granted, Tobin relished in the feel of Alex’s satiny wet folds as her fingers slid easily through them. Alex moaned, her eyes closing at the feeling of Tobin teasing her entrance, another wave of passion spilling out to coat her fingers. 

“Stay with me, Alex, please.” Tobin whispered, and Alex obliged, opening her eyes and locking her gaze with those intoxicating deep whiskey orbs.

Tobin slowly slid first one and then two fingers deep into Alex. She worked them in and out, stroking Alex’s most intimate flesh...matching Alex’s hip thrusts. Alex wrapped her hand around Tobin’s tricep and squeezed, spurring her on. Tobin’s strokes increased to keep pace with Alex’s need. Alex struggled to keep her eyes open, to watch Tobin loving her as she got closer and closer to the edge. 

“Oh god yes, Tobin! God...feels so good.” Alex moaned as Tobin felt satin walls pulsating around her fingers.

Tobin added her thumb to gently circle Alex’s sensitive nub, and felt Alex’s body start to shake as she finally tumbled over the edge, soaking Tobin’s fingers with her name tumbling from quivering lips. Tobin kissed her again...slowly...passionately...full of emotion. She gently slowed her movements, allowing Alex to come down slowly before she withdrew. 

Tobin looked over at the clock and sighed. They had another fifteen minutes before she would need to walk Alex back to her room for curfew. She wrapped her arms around Alex and held her as the forward nuzzled into her neck. Fifteen minutes of paradise. 

“So I still get my coffee in bed tomorrow right?” Alex mumbled sleepily.

“Oh yeah, but you might wanna kick Ali out first. I’m thinking you might deserve a complete breakfast in bed.” Tobin replied with a wolfish grin. 

“Done.” Alex blurted out enthusiastically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading. Hope you enjoyed this lil first time for Talex. 
> 
> So any thoughts, requests? 
> 
> I truly appreciate all comments as they make my day. Thanks again, you guys are the best!


	3. Capture the Flag and Win the Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little wine, a little revisionist history, and some adorable dorks...

“Are we almost there yet?” Morgan whined, her feet tramping loudly through the thick underbrush of the forest.

 

“Could you be any louder? I don’t think the entire team heard you.” Meghan whisper-shouted her reply, chastising her friend as they crept closer to the area where the opposing team’s flag was being guarded.

 

Morgan blew out an impatient breath. Capture the Flag was such a silly waste of time. Oh sure, team building...except that they were forced to wander around the woods on opposite teams and shoot each other with paint balls while attempting to steal a flag from each other. Not exactly sure how that amounts to forging deep bonds with everyone, but whatever, Coach rarely made any sense anyway. 

 

Suddenly, Meghan’s hand shot out and grabbed Morgan, jerking her to a stop. Morgan’s eyes narrowed at the diminutive defender until she heard a rattling sound. Morgan watched in awe as Meghan used her left hand to distract the startled rattlesnake, and then swooped in with her right hand to catch it just behind its head. 

 

“Oh god, you saved my life!” Morgan blurted out. 

 

“Oh shucks, it wasn’t anything you wouldn’t have done if the roles had been reversed.” Meghan replied, a light crimson invading her cheeks.

 

“Well, what now? Do we eat it like on Naked and Afraid?” Morgan inquired.

 

“Nope, we set it free in the underbrush like on National Geographic.” Meghan grinned, already spying the perfect release spot, “Go ahead and take off before I let go. I don’t want it to see you.”

 

Morgan headed farther into the woods. She found an old fallen tree and sat on it to wait for Meghan. The surprised middie let out a yelp as she was pulled off the log from behind, a paintball exploding right where she had been sitting. Meghan popped up and took her shot.

 

“Shit! You mother fuckers got me!” Hope growled, and they heard Kelley giggle until Meghan took another shot.

 

“Hey! That fucking stings!” Kelley complained, rubbing her screaming clavicle. 

 

Meghan grabbed Morgan’s hand and pulled her up, guiding her through the thick underbrush. Morgan’s eyes traveled down the back of Meghan’s body and lingered on her small shapely ass. The midfielder licked her lips...and promptly crashed into the back of the defender as she had stopped abruptly. Before she realized what was happening, Morgan was pulled down behind a large blackberry bush. Meghan turned towards her with a finger over her lips indicating they needed to be quiet. Morgan was about to protest, but approaching footsteps kept her silent.

 

“Don’t go too far away from camp, Stud, you never know what’s lurking in the bushes.” Ali cautioned.

 

Ashlyn looked all around, holding her paint gun at the ready, “I really thought I heard something over here...guess not.”

 

Meghan watched as Ashlyn looked around a bit more and then turned back towards the blue camp. Meghan quickly looked around the ground where she was crouched and found a good sized rock. Before Ashlyn got out of her range, the cunning defender threw the rock across from the bush she was hiding behind. Ashlyn spun around at the sound of something moving in the underbrush and she went to investigate. Meghan smiled as she stood up and took her shot.

 

“What the fuck?!” Ashlyn blurted out as she took off her snapback and rubbed the back of her head as she spun around to face the person who shot her.

 

Morgan giggled, and Ashlyn’s dark hazel eyes narrowed as she spied Meghan smirking at her over the top of the bush, “Good shot. You are the freaking master of this game, Klingy.” 

 

Meghan took a quick bow before leading Morgan towards the blue camp. Before they reached the camp that housed the blue flag, Ashlyn called out a warning to Ali. 

 

“Shouldn’t we change course since she knows we are coming? You know, because of that cheater ass goal keeper?” Morgan asked.

 

Meghan shook her head, “That’s what she will expect us to do. Now we can take her by surprise by _not_ changing the direction of our assault.”

 

“Oh. You are so smart, Klingy.” Morgan complimented, her eyes traveling to the small defender’s lips.

 

Before she could close the distance to the lips she had been longing to taste for months, Meghan pushed her forward towards the blue camp. Morgan blew out a frustrated breath as she took the hint and ran to the edge of the tree line. The midfielder’s eyes grew wide as she saw the alligator infested moat surrounding the little patch of land where the blue flag was planted...the only thing on the tiny island besides a big tree and the paint ball gun toting right back. 

 

“How will we ever get past those hungry ‘gators Meg?” Morgan asked, fear evident in her voice.

 

“Don’t worry, I am a ninja, remember? I got this covered. Just stay close to me.” Meghan replied as she took off across the open field to the moat with Morgan close on her heels.

 

Meghan took a whip off of her hip and lashed it around a low hanging tree branch on the island, then wrapped her free arm around Morgan and they swung over the moat. Morgan’s grip tightened at the snapping sounds of the angry alligators beneath them. As they landed, Ali’s face registered shock before Meghan shot her in the stomach with a paint ball and calmly pulled the blue flag from the ground. Not able to contain her desire for the left back any longer, Morgan gripped Meghan’s collar and smashed their lips together in a kiss full of love and awe. 

 

“You won the game for us!” Morgan exclaimed as they finally broke the kiss.

 

“Yeah, I guess I did. You know what that means…” Meghan’s voice trailed off as she wagged her eyebrows, suggestively.

 

“No, why don’t you remind me?” Morgan teased.

 

Meghan cleared her throat and did her very best Morgan Brian impression, “Capture the flag and win the girl...”

 

**

 

“...And that is how I won a date from your Mommy. Of course, she fell head over heels with me and married me because she never wanted to be away from me again.” Meghan finished up, two little girls in pajamas hanging onto her every word.

 

“Mommy...mommy! Aunty Ali! Did you heareded?!” Lisel, the youngest asked with wide eyes.

 

“Momma is a superhero ninja!” Tracy called out to the two women leaning against the door frame to their bedroom, Meghan cringing a bit as she realized that her bedtime story had been overheard.

 

“We heard! How exciting, isn’t it Aunty Ali?” Morgan replied as crimson invaded Meghan’s cheeks.

      

“Yeah, snakes and alligators. Boy, that’s not quite how I remember it, though. Did all that happen before or after Klingy went off the trail to go pee, got lost, freaked out from walking through a spider web and tripped over a tree root spraining her ankle and you had to carry her out...where me and Ashlyn found you and she squealed like a little girl when Ash shot her in the a...s...s?” Ali mused aloud, Morgan giggling at the memory.

 

“What?! That’s just crazy talk!” Meghan protested crossing her arms across her chest, her  daughters copying their momma and crossing their arms across their chests as well. 

 

“Yeah, cwazy talk.” Lisel added with a huff.

 

Morgan held out a glass of wine for her wife, “It’s a good thing you’re cute, because history doesn’t seem to be your strong suit.”

 

Meghan kissed her adoring daughters and tucked them into bed. When she was kissing her four year old, the girl hugged her neck tight.

 

“Momma, what is a mother fu…” the girl started.

 

“Mother _trucker_. It means a woman who drives those really big trucks on the highway.” Meghan quickly whispered back, mentally slapping herself for not remembering to edit the language her teammates always used.

 

“Ooohhhhh.” Tracy exclaimed as she processed the information.

 

Once they were properly tucked in, Meghan stood and padded across the room to the doorway.

 

The left back took the glass of wine from her wife and threw back a healthy swig as Ali stepped around her to take her turn tucking in the girls, “Yeah, but you still went out on that date with me afterwards so…”

 

“So that only proves I’m a sucker for dorks.” Morgan finished the left back’s sentence and kissed her tenderly, “Now go keep Ash company, I think I feel another bedtime story coming on.”

 

Ali sat on the little girls’ bed and smirked, “Once upon a time there were some really cocky football players who thought they were going to beat this amazing team called the ballin brunettes, so they foolishly made a bet…”

 

Meghan cringed halfway down the hallway as she heard her oldest interrupt Ali with an important question.

 

“Aunty Ali, is Aunty Ashy a mother fucker?” Tracy asked, remembering the big yellow Jeep the keeper drove.

 

Meghan sprinted for the safety of the team gathered in her back yard around the fire pit as Morgan’s voice bellowed, “Meghan Elizabeth Klingenberg!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I could make you smile today with a little over the top Meghan...


	4. Bus Buddies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kelley pays the price for stealing Hope's seat in the back of the bus.

Kelley’s eyes flew open as she felt a body press into her side. Her breath hitched as she turned her head and was captured by Hope’s intense ice blue eyes boring holes through her to her very soul. Hope’s tongue swiped across her lips, and they curled into a preditory smirk. Kelley swallowed hard. It was suddenly very hot in the back of the darkened bus. Too hot. What happened to the air? She couldn’t seem to get any into her lungs. Kelley wanted to look away but she couldn’t bring herself to tear her eyes away from those incredible blue orbs. Was that...lust...she saw housed in them? Wasn’t Hope married...to a guy?

 

“You’re in my seat, newbie.” Hope growled.

 

Kelley blinked and mumbled, “Seat?”  

 

Hope raised one perfectly manicured eyebrow at the young midfielder and raked her eyes up and down the woman’s body.

 

“Oh shit! I’m sorry...I didn’t...I mean...I...you...wouldn’t want...eat...seat!” Kelley started to jumble her words under the intense scrutiny.

 

“What? Is that even english? You sound like a...” Hope paused, tapping her forefinger against her lips in thought, “...squirrel.”

 

Kelley scrambled to her feet and tripped over the bag Becky had shoved under the seat in front of her, landing unceremoniously in a heap on Hope’s lap, her face shoved into the legendary keeper’s long luscious neck. The middie’s eyes closed for a heartbeat as she breathed in the scent of the older woman beneath her. Hope smelled good...damned good. It was a masculine scent that exuded power...fresh mountain air and rich mossy woods infused with a sexy combination of lavender, musk and a hint of something sweet...vanilla maybe? 

 

“You know, I usually get dinner and a night out dancing first.” Hope smirked.

 

Kelley’s face burned bright crimson as she suddenly realized what had happened, and pulled her hand from where it had landed between Hope’s legs. Wait, did Hope just...grind into the contact? Kelley tried to get to her feet once again, but was surprised when Hope wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled her back. The young midfielder felt the keeper’s heat enveloping her, and her body shivered as the legend’s lips grazed the shell of her right ear.

 

“I didn’t say I wanted you to get up. Where are you running off to? Everyone else is asleep...except the driver,” Hope looked forward to where the driver sat nearly motionless, “and even that is up for debate.”

 

Kelley’s eyes closed as she felt a large hand slowly slide up from her waist under her tshirt to ghost over her sports bra clad breast, her nipple contracting...the slight friction sending a jolt of white hot electricity to her core. The young brunette bit down on her lip to keep from moaning as she felt Hope’s teeth sink into her pulse point. What. Was. Going. On. Kelley’s core had woken with a vengeance as the pull of the keeper’s mouth on her neck was surely going to leave a mark.   

 

“What...what are you doing? I...I thought you were...married.” Kelley managed to get out as her brain became fuzzy with desire. 

 

“So?” Hope growled as she continued to nip, lick, and suck at the attractive younger woman’s pulse point, her hands continuing to roam over the lithe body on her lap. 

 

“But…” Kelley tried again, before Hope grabbed her jaw and turned her face towards the legend, pinning her with those intense ice on fire eyes once again.

 

“But what? I need a bus buddy, and I saw you during practice. You couldn’t stop eye fucking me long enough to get through one single drill. I saw you in the locker room afterwards trying to be sneaky while checking out my naked body in the shower. You enjoyed the show I gave you...watching the soap lather as it ran down over my hard nipples...down my tight abs...as it dripped off my drenched pussy. You licked your lips imagining what it would taste like to have your tongue buried inside me as I cum all over you. I’m just giving you what we both want. Don’t overthink it, my little squirrel. Enjoy it.” Hope directed before crashing their lips together.

 

Kelley fought the urge for one last heartbeat before she gave in to her burning lust for the woman she had met only hours before. It was true, she had been eye fucking Hope all practice long, but who could blame her? Hope Solo was a goddess. An arrogant...powerful...goal keeping goddess, and there was nothing Kelley found more sexy than powerful women who could dominate any situation...any _one_...well _her_...with unconscious ease. Of course Abby had caught her mid-eye fuck and warned her against getting mixed up with Hope. ‘She’s a gorgeous train wreck, kid’ had been her exact words, but now with Hope’s tongue dancing in her mouth those words were quickly fading from Kelley’s memory. And as soon as the older woman’s large left hand found its way under her bra drawing fire across her freckled flesh, the words evaporated completely.   

 

Kelley’s moan was swallowed by Hope as the older woman’s right hand slipped inside the new middie’s shorts, and her fingers slid easily through soaked folds. Once several of her fingers were coated in the freckled woman’s desire, Hope pulled her hand from Kelley’s shorts, the younger woman groaning at the loss of contact. 

 

Hope waited for Kelley to turn her head so the freckled woman could watch the keeper as she slowly licked up the length of her first two fingers before she wrapped her lips around them, the first taste of the younger woman’s ambrosia setting blaze to Hope’s core. 

 

“Off.” Hope growled her demand, and Kelley’s heartbeat quickened as she rose from the keeper’s lap, her hands pushing her shorts down until they pooled around her ankles...if they got caught now Coach would certainly toss her off the team.

 

Kelley’s breath hitched at the sight of Hope’s eyes raking roguishly over her body. The keeper’s lips curled in a feral smirk as she leaned forward and deeply inhaled the scent of the middie’s desire, her hands molding around Kelley’s ass cheeks and pulling the younger woman to her mouth. Hope slid one hand down the freckled woman’s right leg and directed it over her shoulder as she sank to her knees, giving her access to Kelley’s soaked core. As soon as the keeper impaled the midfielder with three strong fingers, the legend shot the newbie a warning glare when her moan pierced the quiet of the bus, and Kelley bit down on a fist to keep it from happening again.   

 

Kelley ground herself against the keeper’s tongue and fingers that were buried in her most intimate flesh, while Hope’s tongue expertly lavished attention on her jewel. It was almost scary how well the keeper read her body. Kelley pressed her back into the seat behind her to help keep her standing as the muscles of her left leg quivered from her rapidly approaching orgasm. The midfielder pulled the keeper impossibly closer with her right leg draped over Hope’s shoulder and across her back. The world around them had faded away and there was nothing but the feel of Hope’s hot tongue pulsing against her clit...Hope’s practiced fingers curling and hitting the perfect spot as the older woman worked them furiously in and out of her satin temple...driving her towards bliss...commanding her to cum. And when she was unable to withstand the onslaught of Hope Solo any longer, Kelley bit down hard to keep the scream of release in her throat as she tumbled over the edge, her desire spilling out around Hope’s fingers to drench her chin. Kelley nearly collapsed as Hope’s tongue greedily licked up the spilled ambrosia. 

 

Kelley’s eyes flew open.

 

“You’re in my seat.” Hope growled. 

 

“How did you know?” Kelley asked, a slight crimson invading her cheeks.

 

“I’m a legend remember? I know everything about you, my squirrel.” Hope replied, an amused smirk on her face.

 

Kelley shook her head, “But how did you know I was dreaming about the first time we…”

 

“Became bus buddies…” Hope finished her girlfriend’s sentence.

 

Kelley nodded.

 

“Sorry, that information is classified. I could tell you...but then I’d have to torture you for days, and since we have a match against Germany tomorrow, you don’t have enough time to pay the fine.” Hope responded, examining her fingernails as if bored.

 

Kelley snuggled into Hope’s side and nuzzled into her shoulder. She stifled a yawn and smiled as Hope kissed the top of her head.

 

“You know what the best part of being bus buddies was during those days?” Kelley asked, an amused glint in her eye.

 

“What’s that?” Hope asked, intrigued.

 

“When we got to the hotel and everyone woke up and Pia accused Pinhead of ‘tending her garden’ while everyone was sleeping.” Kelley giggled.

 

“God yes...and no matter what she said, it only made it worse.” Hope added, “Oh, and remember that time at Algarve when everyone woke up and Jill glared at Ashlyn...for like a week?”

 

Kelley snorted trying to hold in big belly laughs, “Oh god, yeah! That was the best. Ashlyn got mad at coach and demanded…”

 

Hope put on her best Ashlyn impression, folded her arms across her chest and interrupted, “Oh sure, it smells like sin city in here so automatically it must be me. I mean, there isn’t _any_ other player on this bus who eats Kit Kats, so of course it’s me!” 

 

Hope and Kelley tried to shush each other as their laughter was reaching levels that might actually wake the women asleep in the seats around them as the bus continued through the deserted streets.

 

Ali’s eyes narrowed and she nudged Ashlyn awake, “Just found out who made us run all those wind sprints at Algarve. Here’s what we’re gonna do…”

 

Ashlyn grinned as Ali whispered in her ear, and then rubbed her hands together.

 

“I sure am glad you are _my_ partner in crime.” Ashlyn winked.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed a little 'first time' O'Solo. I love feedback, and comments are like potato chips...you can never have too many ;)
> 
> Until next time...

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to know more about the truth or dare game mentioned in this one-shot, it comes from chapter 41 of I'll Be Right Behind You. 
> 
> I always love to hear from my readers, and can't wait to see what you think of these little one-shots. Let me know if you'd like to see a particular couple, and I'll see what I can do. 
> 
> As always, thank you for reading...YOU ROCK!


End file.
